


Finding Love

by aoi_akiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, magical strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_akiku/pseuds/aoi_akiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes finding someone in a room full of people can be hard . </p><p> </p><p>Written for 4th of July..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native english speaker. And written in my phone.

It was night time in the quite city of hetalia. But not today.. today but a big event in the biggest company in the city 'The Magical Strike Corporate'.

The occasion was birthday party..  
Yes you herd right it was a birthday party..  
So why is so big deal ? Well it was a big deal because it was just not anyone's birthday , it was the company president's son's birthday..  
And every employees HAS to come. Or there will be Consequences with a capital 'C'. President made sure to make it clear.

And so here was was the hard working salary man suffering from it.

Really today was supposed to be his off day !  
This is soo unfair!.

And it was a good day too then the he had come and ruin it.

Well at lest the drinks are good.

Thought Arthur as he put another glass .

 

The party was a big hit some people was danceing some sitting quality talking some drinking . Well pretty much everyones having fun.

Well not everyone . 

Everyones having fun except the birthday boy.

He know he was suppose to be happy , it was his birthday afterall.

But he was not.

He did know why he was not happy.  
It was because he couldn't find Him.

Were he could be?

Alfred was forced out of his thought by another geast who was wishing him happy birthday.

 

Arthur gazed at the party . He had to drive home so he can only have non alcoholic drink.. bugger..

Anyway truth to be to this party has something .....missing.... for him at lest.

He just can't put the finger onto it.

By the way he didn't see Alfred lately.  
Must be busy with the preparation of the party.  
After all this was a big event with the busines partners and important peoples coming.

But he said he will meet him at the party.  
Did he forget?  
Arthur is waiting for him for a long time  
Were is he?

I-It's not like he was missing him . Or he missing his company. Or his sunny personality. Or his beautiful eyes. No sir ! What are you thinking!! It was not true!! No-oh, nope ,nada. Absolutely impossible! 

And Arthur continue to be in dental.  
Didn't really noticed that he he started to muttered under his breath.

 

At last some peace!

He greated them all. Now he can do as he please.  
But still he didn't see the person that he wanted.

The more time passed the more upset he became.  
The more harder it became to put on his charming smile.  
He can't find him !  
Did he gone home?  
He did tell him for wait for him.. didn't he?  
Damn his brain wasn't working properly.  
Maybe he should get a drink.

Thought Alfred as he walk towards the bar.

 

Damn if the idiot didn't find me in five minutes I will go home .  
And what the hell he wanted to ask me anyway.

thoght Arther as he looked at his watch.

 

What was that !.  
That shade of blond only one person has.

Thought Alfred as he walk towards him.

 

That's it I'm going home.  
I've waited Long enough.

Just was Arthur was about to go someone grab his hand from behind .  
When Arthur turned to yell at the person he saw him.

Him the company president's son all at his glory Alfred F. Jones.

"W-what let go"  
"Nope" said Alfred with a wide smile.

Arthur huffed but said nothing, he know it's no use Alfred will not listen to him .

"Fine. Why did you asked me to meet you at the party?"  
"Because I had something to ask you"  
"Well what is it?"  
Suddenly Alfred's somewhat dopey smile replaced with a sexy smirk.  
He tugged Arthur closer and wrapped his arms around him .  
And in his ear he said with a husky voice.  
"Will you go out with me"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a cliffhanger . But I don't have a idea what to write in it next . 
> 
> So.. bye..  
> Oh!... and give a kudos if you like.


End file.
